quakefandomcom-20200222-history
ALSC Deathtrap
ALSC Deathtrap is a Multiplayer level. This level was inspired by the level designer's workplace as an attempt of learning Quest. Spawn Locations * Bones room of Bridge Side. * Corridor of Corridors beside bones room, opposite red window side. * Empty corridor of Corridors between lower office of '' Wind Tunnel Connected Offices'' and Rocket Launcher bridge. * Corridors, in front of red window. * Second floor office of '' Wind Tunnel Connected Offices'', alcove on red window side. * Conference Room. * Second floor of Bridge Side. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Corridors, darkened corner near red window. * Nailgun - '' Wind Tunnel Connected Offices'', middle of upper floor. * Super Nailgun - '' Wind Tunnel Connected Offices'', corner desk with computer on lower floor. * Grenade Launcher - Conference table of Conference Room. * Rocket Launcher - Bridge Side, Bridge over pool of Lava. * Thunderbolt - Water of Water room on Bridge Side. Powerups * Quad Damage - Red window room connected to Corridors. * Ring of Shadows - Second floor of Bridge Side. * 100 Health - Hidden alcove of neighboring office next to Conference Room. * Yellow Armor - Darkened shadow of Conference Room. Enemies Room-By-Room Summarization Corridors * Grunt at end of corridor opposite dark corridor, perpendicular red window room. * Enforcer at end of corridor near dark corridor, perpendicular red window room. * Quad Damage in red window room. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in darkened corner near red window. * Movable Wall at end of hidden corner in darkened corner leads to red window room. 'Wind Tunnel' Connected Offices * Knight in doorway of upper floor leading to staircase to lower floor Corridors. * Nailgun at middle of upper floor. * Super Nailgun on corner desk with computer on lower floor. * 2 Shells behind desk with two computers on lower floor. * 2 Shells on upper floor, near staircase to lower floor. * Nails in small alcove of upper floor, red window side. * 25 Health in small alcove of upper floor, red window side. * Movable Wall opens to reveal Wind Tunnel on lower floor's central structure, opposite red window. * Wind Tunnel connects lower and upper offices. * Teleporter in small alcove of upper floor, opposite red window side, leads to conference table of Conference Room. Conference Room * Rottweiler in neighboring office. * 2 Rottweilers in conference room. * 100 Health in hidden alcove of neighboring office. * Yellow Armor in darkened shadow of conference room. * Grenade Launcher on conference table of conference room. * 25 Health in neighboring office. * Hitting the Computer Screen in the neighboring office causes a Movable Wall to slide out on the opposite side of the desk, revealing a hidden alcove. * 2 Movable Walls, 1''' in each doorway, for conference room and neighboring office. * Hitting the sides of the '''Grenade Launcher platform shall turn on the lights in the room, cause a ring of Conference Chairs to appear while causing possible minimal damage, and display the message "The conference of Doom!" The second can be repeated, the other two trigger only once. Bridge Side * Zombie in Water room. * Rocket Launcher on Bridge over pool of Lava. * Thunderbolt in Water of Water room. * Ring of Shadows on second floor. * 2 Nails in bones room, far side from Rocket Launcher. * Rockets in bones room, near doorway to Grunt corridor. * 2 Rockets beside torn faces wall in Water room. * Two 25 Health in Water of Water room. * 25 Health on second floor, near Elevator. * Walking to the middle of the Bridge, where the Rocket Launcher is initially located, will lower the Bridge into the pool of Lava and display the message "Uh Oh!" * Button in bones room beside doorway to Water room, pressing it lowers Bones Wall beside it. * Bones Wall raises to a section with an Elevator leading to the second floor. * Small pool of Water behind bones room from Corridors. * There are two exits from the second floor; one is a hole to the bones room, while the other is a Teleporter leading to the lower floor of the '' Wind Tunnel Connected Offices''. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-10 Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:Quest levels